Draco back in time
by gonattsaga
Summary: Something goes wrong in potions (doesn't it always?) and Draco Malfoy is thrown back in time.... well this was a very bad summary... just read and review will ye...
1. Default Chapter

Draco Back in Time.  
Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Part one

Something had gone terribly wrong in Potion that day. Of course, what else could be expected when Malfoy was paired with Longbottom. Appearantly Professor Snape felt quite mashocistic that morning, and Draco assumed he was punishing him for something, what in particular he wasn't sure about yet. But he was sure to find out as soon as the class was dismissed. Until then, he was stuck in his own personal little Hell. Longbottom was slowly driving him over the edge onto the ground of fury or insanity -- which ever came first. He had made the Gryffindor stir the Potion, figuring it was the one and only thing he could not mess up. He was wrong of course, and although he had a bad feeling about it, he waved the unease away and settled with a disapproving scowl and then spent the rest of the potion brewing ignoring him.

He had just finished cutting the newt tails and added them to the darkpurple liquid, when someone behind them dropped a book, which landed on the floor with a loud thud. Both Longbottom and Malfoy jumped, and looked alarmed at Ron Weasley who picked the book up and mumbled an apology to anyone, and everyone. Malfoy scowled harder as he turned back, and sneered at Longbottom, "What are you staring at, you useless twat? Keep stirring!" he hissed and began to sort his parchments out, before writing down the last notes and tucking it into his bookbag.

Longbottom started at Malfoys' words and began to stir again rather quickly, forgetting to stir counter-clockwise as he had been doing in the first place. Malfoy didn't realize it, perhaps because he wasn't bothering to check, and Longbottom wasn't even aware of the importance of following the textbook that literally, so the mistake went unnoticed. When the Gryffindor had stirred for another minute, Malfoy told him to stop, and poured the content of the cauldron into an unmarked glass flask, and marked it before putting it aside. It didn't take long before the professor ordered the rest of the class to do the same, and he then went on reading aloud the names of those who would test the potion. "Weasley, Goyle, Bulstrode, Potter, Zabini, Malfoy..."

Oh yes, Draco was so being punished. He felt an erge to pout, but restrained himself and settled for another scowl, before taking the flask and downing its content into his mouth. Longbottom stared expectantly at him, and he sneered back. That seemed to calm the Gryffindor, who let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room and only then noticed the faces his fellow classmates were putting on as the bitter taste of the potion lingered. Now, Longbottom wasn't that observant normally, but Malfoy hadn't made a face like that, he thought. It took another few minutes before the thought made its impact and he spun round in his seat and stared in panic at the blond. "What?" Malfoy squeaked nervously, afraid he'd sprung hornes or changed skin colour or something he wasn't aware of himself. Longbottom just shook his head and took another relieved breath, but the worried frown was still in place and Malfoy opened his mouth to question it, but stopped himself, and shook his head, clearing it from any thoughts about the Gryffindor or suspiciousness regarding the potion.

Harry Potter came up to them just as Draco felt his insides wrench apart. The pain rose steadily, as Harry talked to Longbottom. Draco clutched his stomach and gasped for air, and both boys snapped their heads up and stared at him in alarm. Draco fell from his chair, and pressed his eyes shut as he hit the stone floor. He kept his eyes shut as he writhed in pain, and clutched his stomach desperately, while gasping for air. He curled into a fetal position, trying to crawl into a little ball, as if to protect himself from the pain; only it came from the inside, so it wasn't succeeding very well.

Within seconds, Potter was kneeling by his side, trying to gather him into his arms and screaming something, but Draco didn't hear what it was. Within another few seconds, he was pulled away, as the Potion Master came into view, although the sight was quite blurred to Draco by that point.

"Mr Malf- Draco! Draco, do you hear me?" Professor Snape yelled, he was panicking and at his side, Potter was fidgeting nervously, biting down on his lower lip, quite panicked himself. "What happened?" the Potion Master roared and Longbottom visibly paled before fainting and falling to the floor himself. The thump slightly louder than the one Draco had created.

Then, just as sudden as it arrived, the pain ceased. Draco relaxed every fiber in his body and lay lifeless in the arms of the professor, panting. The Potion Master looked down in confusion and Harry Potter flung himself down on his knees by their side again, "What happened? Is alright? He's not dead is he?" the darkhaired boy cried out in alarm. Snape sneered, "Of course he's not dead, Potter, he's breathing you imbecile!" he hissed, then went back to being concerned and turned to Draco once again, "Draco? Draco, do you hear me?" he asked softly. The blond stirred in his grasp and blinked in confusion, then proceeded with rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy?" he mumbled absently, as the professor eased his grasp and allowed him to sit up on his own, "What happened?" the blond whispered and looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of all his classmates and the professor towering over him. He cringed, "Where is my father?" he squeaked.

"Draco" Professor Snape said, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Severus?"

"Yes yes, are you alright? What happened? What went wrong with the potion?" the older man persisted.

"I- I don't- What potion?- I- Oh, I don't remember!" he cried out, and the entire class gasped as the Slytherin took to pout miserably. Harry was no exception, he stared back at the blond boy with wide horrified eyes, "Are you hurt?" he asked the blond after a moment had passed, and the pout almost vanished as Draco shook his head slowly.

"No" he said almost thoughtfully, then narrowed his eyes and studied the darkhaired boy infront of him, "Do I know you? I do, don't I?"

"Ehm" Harry blinked rapidly, scanning his mind for words, studdering something before managing a hesitant, "I'm Harry. Potter-"

"Oh I don't remember anything!" the blond whined and looked back at Snape, "Why don't I remember Severus?"

The Potion Master raised an eyebrow, and sighed before rising to his feet again. Draco and Harry followed his example.

"Everyone is dismissed" the man exclaimed, "Everyone except, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and-" he paused to send a glare of pure disdain at the passed out figure on the floor, "Mr Longbottom" he added dryly. The classroom emptied out shortly, and Snape took his seat at the desk. He looked very tired all of the sudden, "Mr Potter would you be so kind and arouse Mr Longbottom" he said and began to rub his temples clockwise. Harry nodded and bent down over his friend and started to shake some life into him. He was startled as Draco appeared by his side, mimmicking his bent over position and peering over his shoulder curiously, "What happened to him? Is he dead?" he asked. Harry frowned, "Ehm, no. He's just fainted-" he mumbled, and Longbottom began to stir. Harry straightened up, Draco did the same.

"Why did he faint?"

"I- I don't know. He always does that"

"Why?"

"I- I- don't know"

"Hm. Look he's alive now!" Draco cried out and pointed at Longbottom who sat up gingerly, Draco smiled, no he giggled. Harry had never seen such a huge smile on Dracos' face ever. He studied the blond curiously, looking for any sign of disdain as the blond helped Longbottom to his feet and asking a hundred questions about why he fainted and why he talked so funny (must have meant Longbottoms' accent) but Harry found none. It was quite disturbing actually. Snape must think so too because he was tapping his fingers impatiently against the desktop. All three students stilled and turned to him.

"May I ask, Mr Malfoy, what happened earlier and why you are being so cheery all of the sudden?" he gritted out. Dracos' face expression was flat, "What happened earlier?" he repeated.

"Yes. You were writhing in pain and I thought you were dying, by the looks of you. And now you are behaving like a Cheerful Gryffindor, what happened? What went wrong with the Potion?"

"I don't remember" Draco said earnestly, "I don't remember anything-" the pout was sneeking its way back, but Snape stopped it hurriedly, "Ah. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember- I-" the blond boys' brow was furrowed in thought, "I remember you. And Daddy, and I remember getting my Nimbus 1900 for my birthday, it's great! Only I can't fly with it if I'm alone, I have to have someone with me. It's really fast, you should see it, Severus! I'm a really good flyer, Daddy says so. I'm going to be on one of the Quidditch teams when I starts school, you'll see! I don't know if I want to be a Seeker or a Keeper yet, but Daddy says I should be a Seeker so I don't get myself hurt too much because-"

The Potion Master made a groan and clutched his head, "Be quiet" he ordered, and the blond stopped mid-sentence, "My head feels like it's being molested by Hippogriffs" he mumbled under his breath. Draco giggled and got a deadly glare. Harry had to surpress a snicker himself. Snape got to his feet and went into the storeroom, muttering about a headache potion. Draco began talking again, about how he had managed to make a few potion himself and how proud his father had been, he beamed at Harry and Harry giggled in respons, they heard Snape exclaim of "Silence!" from within the storeroom and both boys lowered their giggles, but kept smiling.

It was only until half an hour later they discouvered that Longbottom had fainted again.

"Draco, would you like to go with Potter and have some lunch, and then come back and see me later in the afternoon?" the Potion Master asked him after he'd made himself a headache potion and sighed a couple of times. Draco nodded violently, "Sure! That'll be great, you don't mind do you, Harry? We'll have a great time, won't we?" he said and Harry could do nothing but smile in return, and nod.

"Do try and keep your voice down" Snape muttered, "And off you go. I have work to do" he waved them off towards the door dismissively. Harry lingered, and asked Draco to wait for him outside, before turning towards the older man, "What is it Potter, I am extremely busy-"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, apart from the obvious. He's a bloody child again, not older then ten years old, considering he's not familiar with Hogwarts yet" Snape sighed, "And you've just made a new friend" he added sarcatically with a sneer.

"What? He's- He's a child again? But- he doesn't, I mean"

"I don't know, Potter, I am looking into it as soon as you leave me alone. But from what I've seen and heard, and guessed, it appears that he's been flung back in time, as such, he's now a young brat, trapped in the body of a seventeen year old"

"He's eightteen" Harry mumbled, "But there's a way to cure him surely?"

"I certainly hope so! I'm looking into it, as I said. Come back here after your last class of the day, before dinner, will you. I'm sure I have the answers by then. Now run along, and try and keep him in check will you, he always was an insufferable little prat-" Harry smiled and walked out of the Potions Classroom.

TBC


	2. chapter two

part two

Draco Malfoy was skipping.

They were walking down the corridor toward the Great Hall, and Draco was skipping. Harry glanced over and stiffled another giggle threatening to erupt again. Really, this was ridiculous, he thought. But the blond was really cute, in a weird sort of way of course, as he swirled around and lost his balance. Harry had to reach out and steady him, so he wouldn't stumble and fall to the floor. Draco smiled at him, that huge beaming smile -- and Harry had discovered that it was impossible to not smile back. That was quite infuriating in a way really, but Harry had also discovered, that he didn't mind.

"Draco, don't you remember Hogwarts?" the blond giggled, "No. How can I remember something if I've never been there in the first place?"

"Oh, that's true. Erm- when will you-? I mean- How old are you, Draco?"

"I'm eight! But I'll be nine soon!" Harry nodded, but then he frowned. He'd be nine soon? Harry was positive Dracos' birthday was just a couple of weeks ago, "When will you be nine then?" he asked cautiously.

"October nine" Draco replied immediatly, and Harry grinned to himself, doing the math and discouvering that, yes, it was thirteen months until the blond boys' birthday. Draco kept talking, barely pausing to breathe, "I had a great party last time, when I turned eight. My daddy promised I'd have an even bigger one next year, and you can come if you want to. It'll be great!"

"Okay" Harry smiled, and shrugged the suspicious thoughts away. Draco was a child again, he thought. And he smiled. And then he cursed himself for doing it, but a quick glance at the once again skipping boy, he smiled again.

Everyones' eyes were on them as they entered the Great Hall. Harry felt very self-conscious, and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. He hurried over to Gryffindor table, and sat down. When Draco sat down next to him, still talking animately about something Harry hadn't bothered to remember what it was -- he realized the surreality of the situation. Draco didn't appear to notice, but then again, he had no idea he was in fact sitting at the Gryffindor table and that he should be sitting with his fellow Slytherins. Harry cursed himself yet again, and absently reached for the milk and handed it to Draco.

All eyes were still on the two of them, several minutes later, and Harry tried to avoid them, all of them, and stuffed himself with food rather desperately, and urged Draco to hurry up aswell.

"I don't like potatoes" Draco stated and scrunched his nose at sight of them.

"What's wrong with potatoes?"

"They're ugly"

"Huh" Harry eyed the blond for a minute, then shrugged, "Don't eat them then. You can eat your vegetables"

"Eww"

"What?"

"It's carrots"

"What's wrong with carrots?"

"They're-"

"Ugly?"

"No. They're orange"

"Uh-huh. Well, eat the peas and the other stuff then" Harry laid down his fork and sighed, when Dracos' eyes became the size of soucers, "What?"

"Peas?" Draco squeaked.

"What's wrong with peas?" Harry exclaimed exasperated, "They're not ugly and they're not orange"

"No but they're-"

"Look at them, they're really cute!" Harry continued persistantly, "And they taste fine. Go on-"

"They're peas!" Draco protested.

"Peas are fine! Eat!"

"No!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and shook his head for good measures, causing his blond hair to dance about his head and glimmer in the candlelight. Harry swallowed hard. "No no no no no" Draco kept repeating. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine! Fine fine- Schyss, quiet will you? Fine. Don't eat anything. Just be quiet, and let me finish my milk, and we'll go-"

"But I'm hungry"

"For christ sake, Draco! If you're hungry, then eat, goddammit!" Draco gasped, and clapped a hand infront of his mouth. His eyes twinkling madly, "You just said a dirty word!"

"That I did. Now eat up or I'll strangle you. Alright?"

"Nah-ah. You won't." the blond grinned.

"Yes I will!" Harry insisted, and tried his best not to let that damn smile trick him into mirror it again, "I'll strangle you very much, if you don't eat your peas" he insisted.

"Nah-ah. You won't, because if you do, my Daddy will kill you"

"I'm sure he will"

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. Now eat"

"Aren't you scared of my father then?"

"No"

"Why not?" Draco looked perplexed, and the pout was luring in the corners of his mouth again, "Because, I've defeated Voldemort three times already. Nothing scares me, least of all your Father."

"I can tell you're lying you know" the boy pointed out and the pout was replaced by a very familiar smirk. Harry almost grinned fondly, as he spotted it, and he shook his head, "Really?"

"Uh-huh. But it's okay. You really don't have to be scared, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't let him hurt you, Harry!" Draco said and smiled triumphantly. And Harry mirrored it before he realized he had, but he hid it quickly, and looked away. Oh. My. God. Harry was painfully aware of the wide eyes of the entire Hall staring at them. He quickly got to his feet and tugged Draco with him and fled the Hall. Draco stumbled after him, and as they closed the doors behind them, Harry could hear the chaotic noise from within erupting. He cursed himself, yet again. But smiled of course. Dammit.

Harry knocked on the door to Severus Snapes' office. The cool voice from within bid them to come in, and Harry opened the door. Draco trailed after him, looking around as they entered. Harry sat down in the indicated chair opposite the desk and slumped gratefully into it. Snape was hiding an amused smirk, Harry could tell, and he scowled at him. "Have you found anything?"

"I have. I'm not sure it'll work, because it has never been done before, but we'll just have to try, won't we. There's only one slight problem though. The potion takes two weeks to make- Draco!"

The blond swirled around and faced the Potion Master curiously, "Yes, Severus?"

"Don't touch anything!"

"Sorry" the blond mumbled sheepishly, and hung his head low, his fingers still fidgeting, probably itching to play with all the vials filled with coloured liquied, standing in neat rows on the shelves.

"Two weeks?" Harry Potter exclaimed, a whiney tone to his voice. He was tired, dead tired. Snape glanced at him, by refrained from making any snide remarks, and only nodded. He too looked tired.

"I'm afraid so" Snape said and sighed, "but we'll just have to try and make the best out of the situation. I take it you don't mind looking after Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not"

"Of course" Snape muttered, "Well, thank you. That's very Gryffindor of you" Harry glared at him but he just shrugged and waved them both away dismissively again, "Try to keep him in check"

"Yeah" Harry muttered, "Come on Drac"

"Where are we going?" the blond exclaimed entusiastically, almost bouncing, while he took Harrys' hand, "Bye Severus!" he called over his shoulder and waved madly before the door closed behind them. The Potion Master grinned weakly, then caught himself and scowled instead, muttering something to himself.

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked again, still holding Harry's hand and skipping again. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked him, Draco nodded and pouted. Harry smiled wearily, "We'll go eat then, alright?"

"Al-riiight!" Draco cried, and giggled again. Harry chuckled too, and had to repress the urge to bounce along with the bouncy boy at his side. He shook his head, it was going to be a long two weeks.

TBC


	3. chapter three

part three

When the Potion Master approached him at breakfast that morning, Harry Potter felt oddly torn between joy and sadness, but remained in between the two in a prolonged state of shock, resembling a surreal dream. He knew at once what the professor wanted, and Snape seemed to realize that because he didn't say it, he only nodded once and when Harry returned the meak greeting he stated a time and place – his office after their morning classes – and then he walked away again.

Draco was busy playing with his food to have notice when the Potion Master came up to them, but he looked up just as the black robes billowed by, behind the retreating man and immediatly turned to Harry, bubbling with a hundred questions. Harry sensed this, and quickly hushed him with a stern glance and suggestive pointed finger at a quite abused roll and the glass of pumpkin juice. Surprisingly enough, Draco snapped his mouth shut. Of course he started to sulk, and not eat up, as Harry's gesture and face expressions had informed/ordered him, but atleast it kept him from attacking Harry's poor mind with his rant of inquiries.

Ron was sitting opposite of Harry, and glaring at the blond at his best friend's side whole-heartedly, as was his custom since two weeks. He hadn't been able to look beyond Draco's face, like Harry had, and only seemed to hate him even more than before the accident. Dean and Seamus on the other hand had, however reluctant at first, taken the blond to their hearts quite quickly and were actually busy half the time, as of present, doting upon him. Which didn't really help any regarding Ron.

Hermoine and Neville were possibly the only ones, in Gryffindor aswell as the other houses, that had managed to keep completely neutral to this change – Hermoine finding the Real World irrelevant, having taken her Book Obsession a step further, only reading fiction. Really. Only reading fiction and not much else, of anything, at all. And Neville. Well, he was still in a state of shock.

But having Draco under his wing, Harry really hadn't time, or energy to even bother thinking about his fellow students and mates, and their thoughts of things. It wasn't as if he had any choice in the matter. Atleast he felt he didn't. To him, it was more than obvious that he was to take care of Draco. And he still hadn't quite forgivin Ron for not understanding that, but he didn't want to fight with his best friend, so he refrained from taking it up.

"Harry-Harry-Harry-HARRY-HAAAARRYYYYYY!"

Harry was brutally shaken out of his thoughts by a were whiny and persistant voice. His eyes unglazed as he came back to the present, the first thing coming into view being the scowling face of Ronald Weasley, and then the much cuter face of Draco malfoy, when said cutie forced him to turn his head and look at him.

"What is it Draco?" Harry replied calmly, inwardly struggling to stay immune against the powerful pout sent his way, "What do you want?-eat up your oatmeal-Do you want some more pumpkin juice?-Stop playing with the rolls-"

"I'm not hungry-or thirsty-I want to leave here! Can we go outside? Pleaaaseee?"

"We have Transfiguration in ten minutes" Harry replied just as calmly, thrusting the glass of juice into the blonde's face, "Drink up"

"I don't want any more! I hate pumpkin juice!" Draco cried, thrusting the glass away from himself again, making it fall over, spilling the liquid all over the table, and onto the floor on the other side – and also into a scowling Ron Weasley's lap. Draco stuffed half his fist into his mouth to muffle the giggles, but Harry glared at him all the same and Ron jumped to his feet swearing at the top of his voice.

"Mr Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Came the shrill voice of Professor McGonnagal, but Ron didn't seem to have heard her, he kept yelling at Draco who wasn't having any trouble keeping his giggles under control anymore. Infact he was struggling against tears instead.

Harry had stopped glaring at Draco, and jumped to his own feet, yelling at Ron to make him stop screaming and defending Draco, which of course only made Ron even more upset and the two were soon having full-blown fight which could not have been scarier if they were holding swords. McGonnagal's shrieks could be heard in between curses and the other Gryffindor's still present, counted in despair as their House Points were taken away.

"ENOUGH!"

The Hall fell silent. Everyone stared at the Headmaster in mute horror, he was glaring at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, looking almost as livid as McGonnagal and that was saying a lot, since she was literally fuming, his expression quickly softened though, and Harry soon realized that his gaze had shifted to his own right and quickly snapped his head around to see Draco jumping to his feet and running out of the Great Hall. Tears were running down his pale face, and that was all Harry had time to register before he took to running after him. Dean and Seamus following close behind.

"Draco!" Harry cried desperately, feeling the panic begin to rise, when he didn't catch sight of the blonde anywhere outside. Dean and Seamus had offered to run down to the dungeons and look for him, and Harry had gratefully accepted even though he felt pretty certain for some reason that they wouldn't find him there. He just knew he would be outside. He loved it outside, Harry thought numbly, feeling something sting in the corner of his eyes.

Then, a whimper, russling of fabric and snivelling. Harry instantly stopped and spun around, his eyes darting frantically around, searching. Something glowing in the sun, a golden platinum sparkle behind a bush. Harry would recognize that colour anywhere. He heaved a great sigh, and sat down on the ground on the other side, pretending not to have seen.

"Oh, where can he be, I've looked all over, I can't find him anywhere! What am I going to do?" Harry said out loud, hoping Draco wasn't actually too old to believe the act, "If he's lost, or hurt, I'll never forgive myself! I didn't mean to scream like that, but when Ron yelled at my dragon, I just got so angry. Draco's my friend too, whatever Ron says, and Draco mustn't listen to him when he gets like that. He should just ignore him, because it's not true. Seamus and Dean both like Draco very much, and I know of atleast ten other Gryffindors who like him too. Snape really like him aswell, as much as that man can actually like something, or someone. But even if they would all hate him, like Ron says everyone does, it wouldn't matter. Because he would still have me. I would never abandon Draco, because I... Well, I... I think I love him. I do, very much. And I... Oh, Draco, please come back, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Do you really mean that?" a hoarse voice whispered from the other side of the bush. Harry had to remind himself to act surprised and faked a gasp, "Draco! You're here! I was so worried-" he jumped to his feet again, and walked around the bushes, crouching down infront of the other boy, "You were here all along, weren't you?" he murmured softly, stroking tears from Draco's cheek, "And I thought I'd lost you forever... Now, why'd you run off like that? Were you angry with me?"

"N-no... I just don't like to see you fight... I don't want you to fight... with Ron... e-especially not bec-c-ause o-of... m-me..." 

Harry hugged Draco to himself, kissing the side of his head, "Aww, Drac, I wasn't fighting with Ron because of you. Not really. And it's not your fault if I did. Ron and I just get upset easily, and. Well, it doesn't matter now. I promise I won't fight anymore. Come back with me?" Draco nodded, wiping his eyes and nose some more, and they stood up together.

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders, and the blonde immediatly snuggled into his embrace, and side, sliding his own arm around Harry's waist, "Better?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded again, and they started walking back to the castle.

"I like you Harry" Draco whispered so quietly Harry almost missed it, and perhaps that was the point. He didn't reply, but he squeezed Draco's shoulder a little tighter. Draco sighed happily.

So far, it had been an eventful morning, Harry decided and he couldn't wait to get to their first class - after all, things could only get better from where they came from. Or could they?

TBC


End file.
